Abeni Lorenn
|image = Image:abeniwiki.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'she's happy to see you too' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Abeni Lorenn |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 26 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4148 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1, before keep |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = forthebothofus.livejournal.com |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = xhan}} Information Pre-Game History The world of Halis is one controlled by a corrupt and cruel government. Rebels and freedom fighters constantly clash with the officials and the world is split into sectors. Abeni Lorenn was born on November 17 in the slums of Sector H. Her mother, Cori, was a barmaid with a tendency to act without thought and live in the moment. This was perhaps the how and why of her meeting Abeni's father. The whirlwind romance would only last one night, and before Cori realized she was pregnant, Abeni's father was long gone. Unprepared as she was, Cori loved Abeni with all her heart and was determined to make a better life for her child. The plan started well enough, but quickly fell to ruin when job cuts were made and she lost her job. The bills did not stop coming in, and a child was costing more than she had. Desperate for work, Cori took up work dancing at a local club. Her body had bounced back well after Abeni was born, which was perhaps good and bad in it's own ways. Thus Abeni grew up in a world most children were kept far away from. She'd never liked it, but understood that her mother had good reason to live the life that she was. Around age 8, her mother took a liking to a Mercenary named Luis DeLuca. He was a rough and tough old bastard, but treated her mother well when he was around and took a liking to Abeni. He came and went as he pleased, though always took care to stop by when he was in the area and stay for a few days before taking off again chasing some new bounty. When Abeni asked about his work, his weapons and what he knew, Luis found the girl did not recoil or react like most. If anything she was eager to learn, so he taught. Better off as they were with Luis aiding rent and other living expenses, the general area was still a bad one. Dangerous and unsafe, more than a few times Abeni was attacked or saw her Mother beaten. Muggings were common, as was armed robbery and house invasion. Each time, what Luis had shown her saved their lives, and so she sought to know more. Determined to make a name for herself and intrigued by the Mercenary/Bounty Hunter lifestyle, Abeni had her mind made up on where her life would go before she'd hit her teens. She wanted fame and fortune, to be known and respected and to never have anyone mess with her or her Mother again. Just as life was starting to pick up, word came in that Luis had been killed. Abeni was 17 at the time, and beforehand had been begging him to take her with him. His word had been to wait until she was 18. With Luis dead, Abeni had nothing to wait for. She stayed with her mother a short while longer while she made her preparations, then set out on her own, using contacts she knew from Luis to get a start in the Merc circles. Her first job was a simple one, a parcel delivery from point A to point B. Deemed 'green' for her lack of experience in the field, Abeni was ambushed moments before reaching her destination. What no one realized was that the girl was more than capable at handling herself. Her hand was quick, her aim deadly, and the fight was over before it had really started. Those that lived went on to tell the tale of the green eyed girl, and thus her story was begun. Abeni is fast and quick thinking, an eager learner and good at learning and improving things. Luis had taught her what to say and how to say it, and how to use her appearance (young female) to get people to underestimate her. By the time she was 20, Abeni was a known name in the Merc circle. Her mother died of sickness, and after a short break, Abeni threw herself back into her work. There was nothing to restrict her. Her reputation was high enough for Abeni to be able to pick her work. Highest bidder generally got her attention, but if they were outbid, then alliance could change. Tough and skilled as she was, there were certain jobs that Abeni refused to touch, no matter the pay. Mothers and children, for example, were never to be trifled with. She might have done things considered 'bad' by the general populace, but Abeni refused to do what she deemed evil. Twisted as they were, she held to her morals. When she was 24, Abeni discovered that it was a fellow Merc that had taken down Luis, and that a similar mark had been put on her head. She set out to hunt him before he could hunt her. The trail she followed was one carefully placed, and while she did sense that something wasn't quite right, anger and a thirst for revenge pushed past her better judgement. After weeks of hunting, tracking the man and learning all there was to know about him, Abeni went in for the kill. Word of a meeting at a bar in sector D was where the fight would begin and quickly end. She took down the bulk of his immediate party, only to find herself swarmed on all sides. Success had been so close, or so it had seemed. When it was too late to back out or escape, Abeni realized the trap she'd walked right in to. It had never been about her hunting down Luis' killer. The Government had taken an interest in her and her growing reputation, used her sore point to draw her to them and once she was cornered, demanded she work for their cause. Abeni refused. She had no ties to neither the Government or the rebels that fought against it. She would not be controlled. With her refusal came her death sentence; Abeni would be sent to fight in Deadworld. Deadworld was, in itself, a sick and twisted little game played by the Government and televised across the country as a means of control: To break their law, or go against the Government was to earn a place in the game. The rules were simple enough. A town was selected at random in a lottery, evacuated, barricaded off and fitted with cameras. Seventy or so players were chosen, each of them rebels, murderers, rapists, criminals or people like Abeni who had gone against the demand of the Government. Shackled and bound, the players were lead to a starting room where, one by one they were released into the town. From there it was a free for all killing spree, with the top ten survivors making it through to the next round. Weapon drops occurred at random throughout the game to give that little more excitement for those who watched the display. For almost eighteen months Abeni survived Deadworld. At first she had fought, just the same as any other, but soon found that there were other ways to make it through each round alive. If she kept on moving, avoided confrontation and hid, fighting only when she had to and taking down her opponents in the quickest and quietest way possible, her chances were much greater. The plan worked well enough, but with the game televised and her name shooting to relative fame in the outside world, Abeni had to start mixing up the way she played before she got too predictable. It was then that she met Zachariah Cash, a professional boxer from the world outside who had gone up against a son of the Government and refused to throw the match. For his betrayal, Zachariah was sent to Deadworld. Pure luck had brought the pair together, with Abeni looking for a new option and Zachariah seeking a means to survive. She had watched him for a time, weighing up her options and, when a fellow player had been about to strike Riah down, Abeni stepped in to save him. When Zack did not jump at her throat and try to kill her, Abeni took the opportunity to strike a deal: She would keep him alive if he did the same for her. Any attempt on her life would make for a very cruel end of his own. The deal was not one made lightly, with Abeni having watched hundreds of others before him before choosing Zack out of the crowd. His will to live would serve her well. Thinking of Zachariah as nothing more than a tool and refusing to ever speak about herself, the strange survival powered alliance was formed. For a year Abeni and Zachariah would work together in Deadworld, meeting up in each match and working as a team to give themselves the upper hand. While capable with his fists, Zack was not skilled with a weapon, and for her own sake, Abeni taught him how to use a gun, a knife, to make traps, to always keep on moving and ultimately how to survive the Game. The pair came to master their own back to back fighting technique, unconsciously designed so that they were never without defence of the other and all blind spots were covered by the other. Though she trusted him with her life, for the bulk of their time together, Abeni saw Zachariah only as a tool; someone she needed to get out of there alive. At least this was what she told herself. Not eight months into their bizarre partnership, a bullet aimed for Abeni was deliberately taken by Zack. While not immediately fatal, without attention his chances of survival would continue to fall. Abeni snapped, quickly taking down the shooter with expert aim, assessing the area for further threat and then dragging Zachariah out of there. Ordering him to keep watch and be quiet, Abeni used her skills (and a household first aid kit looted from their hiding place) to remove the bullet and save his life. It was then that Abeni realized that Zachariah was no longer a tool, but her friend. Well aware that emotion could be played as weakness in Deadworld, she would not speak of her change of heart save for scolding him and calling him an idiot for getting shot. Silently vowing to get both of them out alive, Abeni threw herself back into the game, protecting Zachariah until he was recovered enough to fight. Months passed, and their plan seemed without fault. A certain bond between the pair let them move as one, Abeni always conscious of Zachariah and able to read his movements and vice versa. What would let them down was a brief moment of separation. In a particularly nasty fight with four ganging up on their two, Zachariah was knocked off a ledge and out of the fight, leaving Abeni to a four on one battle. Though he rushed back to the fight as quickly as he could, Zachariah was too late. A knife to her stomach as he returned to the scene was the blow that would bring Abeni to her knees. The few stabs that followed would prove her end. With a final order for Zack to run, Abeni Lorenn died. ...And then she woke up in Holloway's Keep and flipped her shit. Game History Not much to say so far. Abeni reunited with Zachariah and was forced to face facts that she had a) died, b) had been dead for some time and c) Riah had gone from being 6 years younger to a year older. It broke her brain a little. Conversation is hard for her and she doesn't really know what to do. Abeni can't shut down, can't relax and has massive issues sleeping without Riah there. She hates that she's so dependent on him and feels more a burden than a use. Personality Abeni is a very hard woman. She's calculated and ever wary of her surroundings and the people around her. Every decision she makes is a life and death situation, and if a few heads need to roll to get her through, then Abeni will do what must be done. Survival is her key focus, and when Zachariah comes into the picture, keeping him alive becomes vital to her simply because without him to watch her back, the plan will fail. By the time of her death, while never stated out loud, Zachariah has become her sole friend and only trusted person. She has little worth in people, having grown up in a rough neighborhood and seeing first hand just how horrid humanity could be. The few who she deemed worthy were fiercely protected and well respected by her. She has morals, however vague they might be, and never did Abeni take a job that would directly harm an innocent. Abeni might be a little awkward around kids, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like them. Motherhood is not something she's ever considered. Contrary to popular belief, Abeni does have a sense of humor and can smile without breaking her face. She simply chooses to put a mask on all emotions and rarely show what she's really feeling. Letting people see that side of her gives away more than she would like and potentially reveals weaknesses that might get her killed. She doesn't hesitate to inflict harm if it will help her reach her goal, and will kill in whatever manner is most effective at the time. As far as she's concerned, she's just surviving. Appearance Abeni stands at 5'6" and has a pale complexion and hazel eyes. Her hair is dark brown and falls to midway down her back. It's got a bit of a loose curl to it, a natural wave that keeps it messy at the best of times. Her build is slim, still agile but now a combination of malnutrition and starvation have her looking a little too skinny. Her hands are rough and calloused from the constant fighting, and the back of her knuckles are laced with tiny scars. The rest of her follows a similar suit, with bruises and scars marking the bulk of her body from head to toe. More often than not, Abeni wears a serious and sometimes cold expression. Years of fighting will do that to you. The clothes she wears are worn, boots ground in at the heel and grip gone in some places from the near constant movement. Her long pants and tank are both covered in dirt and blood, the shirt upon her entry to the Keep bearing a few extra tears from where the knife stabbed on through, and a lot more blood from where the blade pierced her skin and killed her dead. Abilities, Skills and Talents Abeni is a skilled fighter with knowledge in hand to hand combat. She has no particular style, having learned and perfected over the years by watching others and picking up tricks and skills in her own fights. She's excellent at watching people and replicating the action, so learning a technique she's seen in the past probably wouldn't take her long to work out and get the hang of. Even then, Abeni would likely put her own spin on the skill. She's excellent with guns, capable with using handguns, pistols, rifles and shotguns with no issue. Abeni does however have a preference for smaller guns than big ones, with pistols falling into her preferred zone. Knives and blades are also easy enough to use, though she's had no training and relies on what she worked out or witnessed in Deadworld to use them effectively. The key point is that Abeni is a survivor, and even without a standard weapon, she would still find a way to use what she has around her as a means of defending herself or others. Abeni is quite good at building traps and setting them, as well as moving quickly and quietly or holding still when she must. Limitations and Weaknesses None aside from blunted weapons and insomnia. Relationships Zachariah Cash: Partner. Best friend. The only person she trusts. Abeni would do about anything for him. Castmates Zachariah Cash: Other Characters blaaaaaaaaaarp. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character